the sorrow that is love
by kitsumegoddess
Summary: rated for lemons,cussing,and suicde.no one is perfect we all have to cry at times. But mikomi nokijo never cries. whats the point? she'll be just crying over something that will never change. at least that's what she says. hieioc
1. Default Chapter

"saying somthing"

'thoughts'

$flash back$

dream+

telipathic talk

sen. change-

plz tell reveiw if you like it.

* * *

"yusuke don't screw this up, my sister is the only thing that keeps 3 of the 5 worlds from colapsing." koenma says. "right" was the teen's reply.

"i'll send the others after you." koenma says. yusuke just nods and steps though the purple swirling vortex that is a portal. "mikomi you don't know

how much danger your in this time." koenma says looking at the tv thingy. one which desplayed a girl with flowing silver hair down to her knees, black

foxs ears,and amber color eyes. she was trying to fight off a huge army of **S **class demons. "mikomi you may be strong but you must relize evey one needs help at times." koenma says.

to mikomi-

"fox of the death flame!" mikomi cries. a light flashes a crimson fox appears it stats to eat up some of the army. "this is taking to long!" mikomi says driving her katana though another demon.

a demon then drives it's hand though the girls stomach. "god damn it!" she cries. she still contunes her work leting the golden blood flow though the wound. the demons seem endless.

even though thousands lie dead, billons more take their fallen comrades place. "my visons stating to get blury" mikomi says blinking a couple times. "shit." she says before falling to the ground.

the last thing she sees before darkness is a katana and a thorn whip.

"my turn!" a girl cries. she had gold hair, silver eyes, andcrimson angle wings. it was mikomi younger and in angle form. "mikomi calm down it's just riding a horse." a man says.

he had long dark hair, black eyes, and silver fox ears. "but daddy it's so muchfun!" mikomi cries smiling. "your the weirdest little girl in the world, you can do this any day you know since you are the princess." daddy says.

mikomi just laughs and climbs on the white mare in frount of her.the sight then blurs to a stone tablet. the only thing that could be made out was: _mikomi nojiko necro megami of the forbiddin 3, shall meet a noble end one in which_.+

mikomi awakes with a start. "i don't remember that tablet. why would it say my name?" she askes. "so your awke onna?" a male voice askes. mikomi jumps. a guy appears from the shadows.

he had tall spiky hair with a white star burstin the middle he was wearing adress... no a black coat thingy. "talking to yourself is the first sign of stupidity." he says. "nice to meet you to... um crossdresser," mikomi says smiling.

"what?" he askes. "your wearing a dress! oh and my name is mikomi whats yours?" mikomi askes . "hn hiei." hiei says turning around. "oh and you go some fresh clothes on the foot of the bed, you don't want to be naked onna." hiei says smirking.

mikomi blushed she didn't notice she had nothing on. "my name is **not**onna it's mikomi." mikomi says glaring at hiei. " hn, just get dress, i'll be waiting outside." hiei says walking out. 'jerk' mikomi thinks as she gets on a black shirt and skirt.

* * *

onna- woman

mikomi nojiko- demoness of hope

necro-death

megami-goddess

* * *

so there what did you think? 


	2. kishi and kain

"What the hell were you thinking!" Koenma screamed. Mikomi looked to the ground silent. "What if you were killed!" he screeched. "I won't have died I was just a bit over whelmed." She said quietly. "Your to damn stubborn!" he screamed. "Your so much like your father!" Mikomi looked up, fire was burning in her eyes. She slammed her hands on Koenmas paper filled desk, scattering the paper everywhere. "I'm nothing like that basturd Kuro! He killed millions with no reason what so ever. He enjoyed every minute of it too. The only reason I'm alive is because of the power I had." Mikomi said. "I don't care about the past, you could have been killed NOW!" Koenma said changing the subject. "And it's all that damn Ayame's fault!"

The yu yu gang sat just outside the door, listen to the shouting match two siblings were engaged in. "Do they fight like this all the time?" Kuwabara asked no one in particular. "Always but Koenma normally gets himself tied up to the west wing tower." A random ogre said. He was green and was holding a huge stack of completed papers. "Why?" Kurama asked. "Koenma always insults the miss's friends and that's all that she has left after Kishi died." The ogre stated. "Kishi?" Yusuke asked. "One of their older brothers, in fact he was the oldest. There are 9 of them in all with the miss as the youngest." He says. "9! Holy shit! She has a lot of brothers and sisters!" kuwabara said stupidly. "No just brothers. Miss. Mikomi is the only girl in the family. She was 8 brothers and has lived with them her whole life. It's why she so strong, mentally and physically." The ogre said thoughtfully.

Hiei was leaning against the door listening to both conversations. He had a feeling she would be around a lot more from the rate Koenma was going. 'Such a worthless little girl.' He thought to himself. Really the only thing that was good about her was her face and body. In his opinion she was weaker than Kuwabara. To him there was no one passed S class level, it was impossible. "And it's all that damn Ayame's fault!" koenma yelled. "Idiot." The ogre said shaking his head. There was a loud crash followed be Koenmas girly screams. "This time I'm going to be so nice!" Mikomi yelled. "Help! Help! She's going to throw me out the window!" Koenma screamed. "That's new." Another random ogre said. "Mikomi has never thrown someone out the window, that's more like Ayame's job."

"so little man how does it feel to have your life in my hands?" Mikomi asked. "your not Mikomi!" Koenma shouted. "wow your not completely stupid." 'mikomi' said. then the office door swang open. 'mikomi' laughed and looked at the gang of boys who were are so well known. "you know how easy it is to get in here if you just act like someone?" 'mikomi' said. "who are you?" Kurama asked..the fake Mikomi let go of Koenma and backed away putting her hands in frout of her. a blackish blue emitted fromher and she turned into a man. his hair was shoulder length and he had forest green eyes. "did you know that after i threatened to hurt 'mikomi's dear older brother' she imdetly complied to my every wish. she is so easy to manipulate." the man said. his voice was firm and held an air of respect.

"have you...?" Koenma asked. "raped her? no not yet, i'll save that untill after your dead." He said. "where's is she?" Koenma hissed. "aww is Koenma getting brave? not two minutes ago you screaming for help. your so pathiec, it's hard to believe your my love's brother" The man said. "love?" Kuwabara asked. "i'm not your love Kain." Mikomi's voice stated disgeted. the gang turned to the silver haired madein behind them. the blond Kain laughed. "you got away my little fox?" He asked. "I'm not your's, you pig!" Mikomi screamed. "oh my love you are not at this moment, but soon you will be." Kain said.

"go away!" Mikomi yelled pointing at him. "with all the power you have, why don't you kill him?" Hiei asked. "because if she kills me she'll die as well." Kain says. "baka." Mikomi said looking to the side. Kain laughs and his body slowly starts to fade. "my love it's normal to fear death, even when it's yourself." Kain laughed. "what was that about?" Yusuke asked. "none of your damn business, you stupid human!" Mikomi yelled. "Mikomi that wasn't very nice." Koenma said. Mikomi looks him strait in the eyes and then flicks him off. "blow it up your diapered ass." she says and walks out the door. "I take she's not a people person." Kurama says. "That's an under statement" Kuwabara says.

"her rooms that way." Kurama said looking up from a map Koenma gave them. "why do we have ot go check on her?" Kuwabara asked. "because she'd rip pacifier breath apart if he came." Yusuke said.

****

Geheimnisvoll sind mächtige sagen  
die überlieferungen aus alten tagen  
geschichten erzählen voll fantasie  
vom ewigen leben und weiß_er magie  
und auch ein ort war dort genannt  
doch hat die zeit seinen namen verbannt  
eine weltdie heute niemand mehr sieht  
weil sie im meer der vergangenheit liegt _

"is that German?" Kurama asked.

****

und wenn der nebel sich verdichtet  
und das meer in stü_rmen wankt  
haben wenige es doch gesichtet  
anderwelt gelobtes land _

"i sounds like it from some freaky vampire movie!" Kuwabara said shaking.

**_Mea laterna magica,  
in da gatio eterna.  
Mea laterna magica,  
vivere per l' eternita._**

"that sounds like Mikomi's voice" Kurama said.  
**_viele jahre zogen vorbei  
mächtige reiche brachen entzwei  
in vergessenheit geriet das verborgene land  
mit weißheit geführt von magischer hand  
kein blutiger kampf ward ausgetragen  
kein leid im reich der mythen un sagen  
viele kamen und gingen fort  
der tod nie erreichte den heiligen ort wie eine insel, die unberührt  
verborgen bis heute in frieden gefü__hrt  
und so lebt sie wohl bin hin zum ende  
anderwelt und ihre legende _**

i sounds like it from some freaky vampire movie!" Kuwabara said shaking. "that sounds like Mikomi's voice" Kurama said. 

"I agree with Kuwabara..." Yusuke said nonchantly.

**_Mea laterna magica,  
in da gatio eterna.  
Mea laterna magica,  
vivere per l' eternita.  
Mea laterna magica,  
in da gatio eterna.  
Mea laterna magica,  
vivere per l' eternita._**

the gang reached the door at that moment. "Mikomi, your voice is the prettiest I've ever heard." a male voice said. "thanks Onii-chan Kishi!" Mikomi said happily. "wait isn't he suppose to be dead?" Yusuke asked. "could she be talking to his ghost?" Kuw asked. "no that's impossible." Kurama said. Hiei walked passed the confused group of boys and opened the door. Inside was Mikomi, in front of her was a tv with a kareoke machine, next to it was a transparent figure. he had long blue hair and soft gold eyes. the door banged against the wall, making everyone jump. Mikomi stared at them shocked then she jumped in front of Kishi. "I won't let you take him away from me!" she screamed. Kishi brought his transparent arms around her, everyone could tell she could feel the ghost's touch. "you can touch ghost?" Yusuke asked. "yes and she can shatter souls so I would get away." Kishi stated.

"I'm not afraid to kill anyone! if you get in my way I'll slit all of your throats!" Mikomi said desperately. "you really don't want him to go do you?" Kuw asked. "he's the only one who understands her." Another male voice said.


End file.
